1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a swimming type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of exercisers have been developed for simulating jogging, horse-riding, rowing, bicycle riding, weight elevating exercises etc. However, no exercisers are provided for simulating swimming exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.